Benutzer:Twilight Samurai
Über meine Wenigkeit Meine Wenigkeit ist getaufter evangelischer Christ, was aber nichts bedeuten muss. Die buddhistische Philosophie hat es mir sowieso mehr angetan. Die theoretische Ausarbeitung meiner Philosophie der Freiheit, Selbstbestimmung und persönlichen Sinngebung des Lebens beansprucht einen großen Teil meiner Lebenszeit. Die praktische Umsetzung ist jedoch noch ausbaufähig. Mein größtes Lebensziel ist es, ein monastisches Leben innerhalb Deutschlands zu initiieren. Interessen Philosophie *'Buddhismus:' »Glaube nichts, ganz gleich, wo Du es gelesen hast oder wer es gesagt hat - es sei denn, es entspricht Deiner Vernunft.« (Siddhartha Gautama) *'Existenzialismus:' »Angst ist der Schwindel der Freiheit.« (Søren Aabye Kierkegaard) *'Karatedō: '''der Weg der leeren Hand/eine Lebensphilosophie *'Utilitarismus:' »Über den eigenen Körper und Geist bestimmt jeder Einzelne souverän.« (John Stuart Mill) *'Zen:' »Lass alles los! Lass auch das Loslassen los!« (Tetsuo Kiichi Nagaya) Philosophie der Wegbeschreitung *»Der Unterschied zwischen Wissen und Weisheit? Ob man den Weg nur kennt, oder ob man ihn beschreitet.« (Quelle: Cr7z & Absztrakkt: Montauk) Philosophie der Selbstdisziplin *»Beende nun die Trauer mit Disziplin in unendlicher Dauer!« (Cr7z: Weißer Sand) Spiritualität *'Transzendenz:' Wie Pierre Teilhard de Chardin einmal sagte: »Wir sind nicht menschliche Wesen mit einer geistigen Erfahrung; wir sind geistige Wesen mit einer menschlichen Erfahrung.« Theegenuss * '''Grünthee' * Oolong Thee * Weißer Thee * Schwarzthee Conscious Rap *(conscious: engl. bewusst) bezeichnet eine Form des Rap, dessen Inhalt politisch oder sozialkritisch motiviert ist. Es ist in dem Sinne kein eigenständiges Subgenre, sondern viel mehr eine Art, wie sich die betreffenden Musiker selbst verstehen. In begrenztem Maß bildet der Conscious Rap einen Gegenpol zum aggressiven Gangsta Rap oder Battle Rap, wobei trotzdem oft auch Genre-übergreifend mit anderen Künstlern gearbeitet (gefeatured) wird. (Quelle: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conscious_Rap) Message Rap *Die politischen Rapper unterscheiden sich vom Gangsta Rap im Wesentlichen dadurch, dass sie Situationen nicht nur beschreiben, sondern auch analysieren und mögliche Lösungsvorschläge aufzeigen. (Quelle: http://www.wissen.de/thema/rap?chunk=kleines-rap_glossar) Welche Musik bevorzuge ich? Conscious Rap (Künstler & Titel) *'Absztrakkt:' Einfacher Mönch, Der Tempel, Diamantgeiszt, Egoszhooter, Formen, Eines Tages, Dalai Lama, Der eigene Meister, Versprich mir, Karma, Tanadug, Tabernakel, Raw, Krieger des Lichts, Hör mich Tod, Bodhisattva, Unterwasserastronaut, Der hölzerne Mann *'Amewu:' Geisterbordell, Finsternis, Ankunft, Kleine Seelen, Fortschritt, Universelle, Leidkultur, Einzelkampf, Der Gedanke der Tat, Langsamer, Demut, Talent, Sterben, Training Day, Maschine, Schnittmenge *'Chefket:' You lie so much *'Cr7z:' Weißer Sand, M7tra, Neue Welt, Blüte, Everyday, Hoffnungsschimmer, Federkielkaskade, Paradigmenshift, 33°, Apfel der Zwietracht, Besinnung, Heilige Wut, Asche, Drache, Kali Yuga *'Curse:' Kein Leben, Und was ist jetzt? *'DCVDNS:' Du machst Dir keine Gedanken, solange die Nutella nicht nach Scheiße schmeckt *'Die Firma: 'Kein Ende in Sicht *'Donato:' Innere Mauer, Angst *'Einsigartig:' Der neue Mensch, Die Gedanken der Anderen, Gestörte Verbindung, Selbstfindung, Defekt im System *'Herr von Grau:' Risiko, Cola, Halbleider *'Megaloh:' Traum vom Fliegen, Loser *'Moses Pelham:' Hartreim Saga, Gefunden, Ich lass´ Dich nicht zurück *'QuestGott:' Selbstzerstörer, Wie Beten, Nobody *'Shaban feat. Käptn Peng:' parantatatam, werbistich *'Stonedeafproduction: '...hast Du mal ein Problem, Anfangen Anzufangen, Fragen über Fragen, Wir ticken nicht ganz sauber *'Taichi:' Weg von hier, Wenn die Sonne nicht mehr scheint, Atlantis, Bereue nichts *'Team Avantgarde:' Scheine *'Tone:' Aus dem Dunkeln ins Licht, Durch den Regen, Mein Glaube, Weit gekommen, Magische Worte *'Tua:' Wenn man zur Sonne geht Metal (Künstler & Titel) *'All That Remains:' Sing For Liberty, Down Through the Ages *'Amon Amarth:' Twilight of the Thunder God, The Pursuit of Vikings, Fate of Norns, For Victory or Death, Guardians of Asgaard *'Before the Dawn:' My Darkness, Seraphim, Unbreakable, Father And Son *'Blonk:' Age of Enlightenment *'Insomnium:' One for Sorrow, Ephemeral, Through the Shadows, Down With the Sun, Regain the Fire *'Parkway Drive:' Karma *'Trivium:' Shogun, Watch The World Burn *'While She Sleeps:' False Freedom Rap/Soul (Künstler & Titel) *'Rapsoul:' Ich will nicht mehr Derbe Strommusik (Künstler & Titel) *'Rummelsnuff:' Bratwurstzange, Seemann, Der Käptn nimmt Dich mit Sonstige (Künstler & Titel) *'Alex Clare:' Too Close *'Eric Fish:' Mantra, Utopia, Gedankenhaus *'Kitarō:' Mercury, Matsuri, Orochi *'Knorkator: '''Komm wieder her, Weg nach unten *'Peter Heppner:' Alleinesein *'Siddhi States:' Age of Enlightenment *'The Beards:' Got me a Beard, The Beard Accessory Store *'Trio:' Halt mich fest, ich werd verrückt *'Two Steps from Hell:' Archangel, Protectors of the Earth, To Glory Raplabel *'Edit Entertainment' *'58Muzik' *'3p/pelham power productions''' Kooperationen *'Cr7z & Absztrakkt' *'Herr von Grau & Amewu' *'QuestGott & Absztrakkt' *'Amewu, Cr7z & Absztrakkt' Lieblingsfilme *Shaolinthumb|Symbol des sehr großen Äußersten/Höchsten (Künstlerische Darstellung) *The Twilight Samurai *Little Big Soldier *Fighting Beat *Forrest Gump *Dersu Usala (Uzala, der Kirgise) *Die Sieben Schwerter *Jackie Chan ist Nobody *The Last Stand *Die Legende der Weißen Schlange *Under Control (Jackie Chan) *Ong-Bak (Muay Thai Warrior) *Fearless (Huo Yuan Jia) *Die Schlange im Schatten des Adlers (relativ alter Film, aber trotzdem super) *allgemein asiatische Filme/Martial Arts Was mache ich auf Engelpedia Wiki? Rechtschreibung und Grammatik beherrsche ich relativ gut. Falls ich Fehler entdecke, korrigiere ich sie gerne. Wo kann man mich sonst noch finden? *http://www.gutefrage.net/nutzer/GentleMonk *http://www.bloedefrage.net/